miraculousladybugfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Rossignoble/Transcription
''[ Générique ] '' (L'émission "Music" est en cours de diffusion sur l'ordinateur de Marinette) Rossignol (dans "Music") : ♫ Don't you stop, dancing to the music. Baby! Yeah, just like a miracle. Don't you stop, dancing to the music, Music, oh, it's getting physical! Don't you stop, dancing to the music. ♫ (Marinette tente de reproduire la chorégraphie de Rossignol tout en regardant le clip mais finit par tomber) Alec (dans "Music") : C'était Rossignol qui nous interprétait son tube "Big Bang". Tikki : Wouah ! Cette fille est vraiment incroyable ! Marinette : J'l'adore ! Elle dégage une énergie extordinaire ! (Dans l'émission, Clara continue de danser pendant qu'Alec l'interviewe) Alec (dans "Music") : Clara ! En quelques mois votre style inimitable a fait de vous l'une des artistes les plus populaires au monde ! On dit que vous dansez et chantez même pendant votre sommeil ! Vous n'arrêtez jamais ? Rossignol (dans "Music") : Ah ça non jamais ! Parce que c'est toute ma vie danser et chanter ! Je suis si heureuse de partager ma passion et tout c'bonheur avec le monde entier ! Marinette : T'as vu ça, Tikki ? C'est une véritable artiste ! Alec (dans "Music") : Vous êtes à Paris pour tourner le clip de votre prochain titre qui s'appellera (En lisant ses notes) "Miraculous". Marinette : (Étonnée) Hein ?! Rossignol (dans "Music") : Je suis une grand'fan de Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Ils m'inspirent tous les jours alors j'ai écrit une chanson à leur gloire ! (Tikki regarde Marinette bouche bée face à l'annonce du titre et essaie de la faire revenir à la réalité en lui fisant des signes) Marinette : (Excitée, se jette sur son ordinateur en le saisissant) Wouah ! Elle va faire une chanson sur moi ! Euh... j'veux dire Ladybug. Ça c'est vraiment une info ha... renversante ! (Tout en tombant littéralement au sol) Alec (dans "Music") : Le casting aura lieu au Grand Palais, c'est bien ça ? Vous avez déjà trouvé votre Chat Noir paraît-il ? On peut savoir qui c'est ? Rossignol (dans "Music") : Motus et bouche cousue ! Mais vous le saurez en temps voulu ! En attendant, on cherche toujours notre Ladybug et une foule de figurants. N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire dès à présent ! (Le téléphone de Marinette commence à sonner et détourne son attention de l'émission) Marinette : (Court pour répondre à l'appel) Ah ! (En trébuchant avant de répondre à l'appel) Alya (au téléphone) : Marinette, t'as entendu ?! Avec les filles, on est déjà en route et toi, tu nous rejoins sur place, hein ? Tu nous fais pas un d'tes plans habituels à la Marinette. Marinette : Et louper l'occasion de rencontrer Clara Rossignol ? Jamais d'la vie ! J'arrive tout d'suite ! Alya (au téléphone) : Bisou ! (Marinette raccroche et s'empresse de saisir son sac pour partir) Tikki : Tu n'vas pas pour postuler pour le rôle de Ladybug quand même ? Marinette : Bien sûr que non ! Je vais juste jouer les figurantes avec les copines. Jamais, je ne mettrai en danger mon identité secrète Tikki. Tikki : Tant mieux alors tu me rassures. (Fait un bisou à Marinette) Je suis fière de toi ! (Marinette lui sourit) Gabriel : Ça f'ra une excellente promotion pour l'ouverture de nos magasin en Corée et en Chine, tu n'as pas le choix. (Nathalie apporte à Adrien un costume de Chat Noir) Adrien : Oh ! Mais... Mais père ? Gabriel : Je crée les tenues de Clara Rossignol depuis ses débuts. Mon noble suggestion de faire appel à toi la ravit. (En faisant défiler diverses créations sur son ordinateur) Elle ne t'a vu que dans nos publicités mais elle t'admire beaucoup. Tu ne voudrais pas nous décevoir ? Adrien : Je f'rais de mon mieux père. Un gars du casting : Les figurants, file de gauche et pour les Ladybug, file de droite. (Tout en indiquant la position des files) (Adrien regarde le masque de Chat Noir avant de voir l'ensemble du costume dans le miroir) Plagg : Très bon choix du matériaux et ces coutures, vraiment un travail remarquable. Adrien : Plagg, je peux pas porter c'costume ! Plagg : Je comprends, j'ai toujours trouvé ce grelot ridicule. Mais les costumes magiques sont issus de l'imagination de ceux qui les portent. C'est que ça doit te plaire quelque part. Adrien : Mais non Plagg ! Le problème, c'est que tout le monde va s'apercevoir que c'est moi Chat Noir ! Plagg : (Rit sûr de lui) Oh ! Aucun risque ! Les gens sont aveugles. (On toques à la porte) Oh ! (Pris de surprise) Un gars du casting : Adrien ? Vous êtes prêt ? Adrien : Euh... J'arrive ! Une petite seconde ! S'il me voit avec ce masque, ils vont me reconnaître, c'est sûr ! Pas question d'le mettre. (En cachant son masque sous une pile de tissus) Voilà ! Maint'nant, je vais essayer d'être le plus nul possible. Comme ça, il faudra bien me remplacer. (Ouvre la porte de sa caravane) Hein ?! (En voyant les longues filles d'attente) Rossignol : Un grand merci à tous d'être venus participer ! C'est un rêve qui devient réalité ! On va chanter et danser en y mettant tout notre cœur ! Que du bonheur ! (En dansant sur scène, micro à la main) Alya : On va tourner dans un clip de Clara Rossignol ! C'est juste énormissime ! Marinette : C'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie ! Rossignol : (Au micro) Et maintenant, notre Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste ! (Habillé en Chat Noir, Adrien marche vers la scène acclamé par la foule dont les filles lui font un coucou ; Adrien leur répond avec un sourire gêné avant d'arriver devant Nathalie qui lui présente son père à travers la tablette) Gabriel : Le costume te va comme un gant. J'étais certain que—... mais où est ton masque ? Adrien : Euh... Impossible de mettre la main dessus. Un gars du casting : Je vais le chercher. (S'en va en courant vers les loges) Adrien : Euh... Rossignol : (Au micro) Pas d'souci, viens vite ! Pas besoin d'masque pour les essais ! (En faisant monter Adrien sur scène) Allez, tout l'monde, en piste ! (L'instrumental de "Miraculous" démarre et le casting commence, Marinette est sceptique ; plusieurs personnes défilent sur scène dont la candidate n°1 qui finit prisonnière avec Adrien dans son yoyo, une fillette (candidate n°15) qui fait un hula hoop, une autre (n°58) qui danse et tombe, mais aucune ne répond aux attentes de Rossignol) Alya : Tu vois quand j'te dis qu'Adrien ressemble à Chat Noir. (En chuchotant) (Adrien aide la n°58 à se relever) Marinette : Pff... N'importe quoi Alya. Adrien est mille fois plus génial que Chat Noir, regarde ! (Le casting continue avec le candidat n°112, Roger, puis d'autres se suivent dont une petite fille qui présente à Adrien un chaton noir ; la foule à l'extérieur du Grand Palais diminue jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne et l'instrumental de "Miraculous" s'arrête de même ; Rossignol constate que la file des Ladybug est épuisée et qu'il ne reste plus que celle des figurants, une idée lui vient) Rossignol : Vous devez être affamés D'avoir tant patientés ! (En saisissant un plateau de chouquettes) Marinette : Vous avez vu ? Elle s'approche de nous ! (Rossignol marche en direction de la file des figurants, se fait un croche-patte puis tombe ; Marinette sort de la file pour l'aider à se relever) Rossignol : Enfin te voilà ! Viens dans mes bras ! Notre Ladybug, c'est toi ! Les filles : Oh ! (Surprises) Marinette : Quoi ?! Je n'vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. (Rit gênée) Rossignol : Tu as fais exactement ce qu'aurait fait la Coccinelle ! (En relevant Marinette puis en commençant la faire tournoyer) Ton cœur est pur et généreux comme elle ! (Tout en dansant) Tu t'appelles ? Marinette : Euh... Ma—... Marinette. Rossignol : Marinette, accepte ma proposition Et sois la Ladybug de ma chanson. (En s'agenouillant devant Marinette) Marinette : Oh ! (Choquée par la demande sincère de Rossignol) Alya : Oui ! Elle serait parfaite en Ladybug ! Rose : Fonce Marinette, tu le mérites ! (Marinette regarde la scène, voit Adrien lui sourire et commence à s'imaginer avec lui sur scène ; hésitante, elle jette un coup d'œil à son sac où Tikki la fixe, inquiète de son futur choix) Marinette : C'est très gentil à vous et je suis une de vos plus grandes admiratrices mais... je suis venue faire de la figuration avec mes amies et j'veux rester avec elles. Les filles : Oh ! (Émues par ce que vient de dire Marinette) Rossignol : Hum... C'est une déception Mais je respecte ta décision. Marinette, tu m'impressionnes. Tu es vraiment une belle personne. Installe-toi ici pour qu'on t'refasse une beauté. J'vais faire en sorte que tes amies te rejoignent sans tarder. (En emmenant Marinette s'asseoir) Marinette : Oh ! Merci, merci beaucoup ! Tikki : (Sort la tête du sac) Bravo Marinette, tu as su résister à la tentation. (On entends les filles courir vers Marinette) Mylène : Tu es folle Marinette ! (En enlaçant Marinette) Alya : Refuser de tourner avec Adrien pour rester avec nous ! (En enlaçant Marinette à travers Mylène) Rose : Tu es vraiment la meilleure ! (En enlaçant Marinette à travers Alya et Mylène) (Alix et Juleka les réjoignent très vite pour faire une embrassade avec les filles) (La limousine des Bourgeois arrive ; Chloé descend vêtue en Ladybug) Chloé : (Frappe des mains) C'était pas la peine de venir, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. (En marchant vers la scène) Alya : Flash info spéciale ! Attention, peste signalée dans le périmètre. Marinette : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Connaissant Clara, Chloé n'a aucune chance d'être ret'nue. Alya : Wouah ! Et ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives aujourd'hui ? Je suis obligée de m'incliner devant tant d'sagesse. (En s'incliant devant Marinette) Marinette : Tu as raison. Désormais, 'faudra m'appeler Maître Marinette Dupain-Cheng. (Les filles rient en chœur) Chloé : (Monte sur scène) Et voilà, votre Ladybug est arrivée. Quand est-ce qu'on tourne ? Adrien : Euh... Chloé, tu sais bien que tout le monde doit passer un essai. Chloé : Oh, oui ! Cette petite formalité. (Chloé commence à s'étirer les bras et a faire des figures sur la scène sous le regard dubitatif de Rossignol, Nathalie et Gabriel ; sa prestation finie, elle est acclamée par la foule) La foule : Wouah ! Houhou ! Chloé : (Rigole) Ça faisait longtemps ! 8 ans d'cours particuliers avec Aurélie Dupont de l'Opéra de Paris ! Oh, je sais, je sais, je suis incroyable. (En balayant sa couette gauche sous des éclats d'étoiles) Rossignol : (Au micro) Bien sûr, vous avez tout le talent requis Mais il faut ressentir la complicité entre Chat Noir et sa Lady. Chloé : Aucun problème ! Adrichou et moi, on s'connaît depuis l'enfance. (En se jetant sur Adrien qui n'apprécie guère cette embrassade) Rossignol : Hum... (Dubitative) Le maire : Le fils du plus grand styliste du monde et la fille du maire de Paris ensemble dans votre clip, n'est-ce pas parfait ? (Marinette commence à maugréer) Alya : Un problème, Maître Dupain-Cheng ? Marinette : Chloé qui joue Ladybug ? Hors de question, jamais ! Alya : Attends, ça, ça t'embêtes plus que de n'pas jouer avec Adrien dans la vidéo ? Marinette : Euh... Si j'étais Ladybug, je n'voudrais pas d'une peste comme Chloé dans mon rôle. Rossignol : Hum... (Va voir Gabriel, dubitative) Gabriel, qu'en pensez-vous ? Gabriel : Hum... D'un point de vue artistique, la jeune fille aux couettes était parfaite mais le tournage doit commencer. Faisons avec Mlle Bourgeois. Rossignol : Très bien, je m'en remets à vous. Chloé : (Continue d'enlacer Adrien, encore plus excitée avec l'approbation de Gabriel) Ouhou ! On va être tous les deux dans un clip Adrichou ! (Enlace à nouveau Adrien) Ou devrais-je dire, Adrichat ! (Ricane) T'as compris ? Adrichat ! Adrien : Adrichat ? Oui... (Rit gêné) Marinette : Attendez ! (En montant sur scène) J'ai changé d'avis. Je veux bien être Ladybug ! Tikki : Hein ?! (Choquée par la déclaration de Marinette) Rossignol : (Au micro) Ouh ! Trop bien ! Avec toi, la vidéo sera parfaite ! (Embrasse Marinette) Merci, merci beaucoup Marinette ! (Court vers Chloé) Je suis vraiment désolée, mademoiselle mais si ça vous tente, On a encore besoin de figurantes. Chloé : Que moi je sois une vulgaire figurante ! Nan mais je rêve ! Ridicule, totalement ridicule ! (Énervée, quitte la scène et s'en va, suivie de son père) (Le majordome ouvre la portière de la limousine à Chloé qui entre et s'asseoit, puis lui apporte Doudou Malin sur un plateau) Chloé : Oh, lâchez-moi avec ce doudou stupide, Jean-Eudes ! (En prenant et jettant Doudou Malin à côté d'elle ; mais le reprend dans ses bras en suçant son pouce sur un fond de berceuse) Ah ! (En ayant trouvé une idée mesquine) (Marinette observe le masque puis se regarde dans le miroir) Tikki : Très bon choix du matériaux. Et ces coutures, vraiment un travail remarquable ! On dirait presque ton vrai costume, tu n'trouves pas ? Marinette : Oui, c'est même beaucoup trop ressemblant ! Oh la la, Tikki j'ai vraiment fait une grosse boulette. S'ils me voient avec ce masque, ils vont tout d'suite me reconnaître ! Et adieu identité secrète ! Je n'peux vraiment pas le mettre. (On toque à la porte) Un gars du casting : Marinette ? Vous êtes prête ? Marinette : Oui ! J'arrive tout d'suite ! (En cachant le masque sous une pile de tissus puis court vers l'entrée de la loge) Alya : (Assise avec les autres filles) La voilà ! (Les filles commencent à encourager et acclamer Marinette qui monte sur scène) Rossignol : (Au micro) Tu es très jolie. Allez ! C'est parti ! (Les projecteurs s'allument) Vous êtes Ladybug et Chat Noir. Vous avez compris ? Adrien et Marinette : Euh... non ! (En même temps que Rossignol) Marinette : Euh... Adrien : Euh... Adrien et Marinette : Euh... oui ! Hé hé hé... (En rigolant) (Chloé pousse son père vers le Grand Palais qui refuse d'y revenir) Le maire : Mais enfin ma chérie, c'est impossible d'annuler le tournage ! Chloé : Ah ! Alors je vais appeler maman pour lui raconter que mon rêve vient d'être brisé ! Le maire : Ahah ! On n'va pas déranger notre reine adorée pour si peu ! N'est-ce pas ma p'tite princesse ? (L'instrumental de "Miraculous" joue en fond) Rossignol : Un et deux et... (En montrant la chorégraphie à Adrien et Marinette qui le reproduisent) Vous devez faire ses mouvements de manière synchronisée. C'est ça danser. Prenez-vous la main si ça peut vous aider. (Adrien et Marinette se serrent la main droite en souriant niaisement et gênés) Rossignol : Ahahaha... Vous êtes timides, trop timides ! Comme ça, voilà ! (En réajustant leurs mains qui laisse bouche bée Adrien et Marinette) Alya : Marinette va tomber à la renverse en voyant ces photos. (En faisant défiler les photos devant les filles) Rose : Ouh la la... C'est fou comme ils ressemblent aux vrais Ladybug et Chat Noir ! (Les filles s'extasient devant les photos d'Alya) Rossignol : (Au micro) Et la touche finale, enfilez vos masques ! Adrien : En même temps que Marinette) Ben... En fait'y avait bien le costume mais le masque, non. J'ai... Marinette : (En même temps qu'Adrien) Euh... J'ai... j'ai... j'ai cherché partout dans la loge mais je n'ai... Adrien et Marinette : Pas trouvé de masque. Rossignol : Ahahaha... (Adrien et Marinette rigolent à leur tour) Les filles : (Au pied de la scène ; Alya est en train de filmer toute la scène) Ahahaha... Alya : Là, on fait toute d'suite la différence avec les vrais. Un gars du casting : C'est bon je les ai touvé ! (Alya détourne son téléphone de la scène vers lui en entendant sa voix ; Adrien et Marinette sont choqués d'apprendre que les masques ont été retrouvés ; Rossignol les donne aux deux héros) Rossignol : Allez-y, mettez-les ! Comme ça, on va enfin pouvoir commencer à chanter et à danser ! (Adrien et Marinette se font face puis fixent leur masque) Alix : Ouhou ! Alya, Juleka, Mylène et Rose : Allez ! (Marinette et Adrien continuent de fixer leur masque puis commencent à le ramener vers leur visage en fermant les yeux et an ayant le cœur qui bat de plus en plus vite) Le maire : (Fait irruption avec une énorme liasse de papiers dans les bras et marche vers la scène suivi de Chloé) Les services viennent de se rendre compte que vous n'avez pas fourni le formulaire A38 comme demandé par circulaire B65 que l'on n'peut obtenir qu'au guichet C, étage 3 de la mairie, hélas fermé jusqu'en août pour travaux (En montant sur la scène pour passer la lourde paperasse à Rossignol) et que donc le tournage ne peut être autorisé nulle part en France. Rossignol : Mais je... je n'comprends pas. Chloé : Ça veut dire, on n'chante plus, on ne danse plus. (Prend le micro de Rossignol puis au micro) Maintenant le rossignol, Il ouvre ses ailes et qu'il s'envole. (En jetant le micro hors de la scène) Ah ! C'est dingue, j'ai fait une rime. Parfois, je m'impressionne. (En voyant son micro tomber, Rossignol lâche les documents pour aller le ramasser) Rossignol : (Les larmes aux yeux en voyant son micro fissuré au niveau de l'étoile dû à la chute) Non... Le clip doit être tourné ici, à Paris, (Pleure en serrant son micro contre elle) La capitale de l'Amour, La ville de Ladybug et Chat Noir Mes pauvres fans adorés, je suis vraiment désolée, J'vous ai laissé tomber ! La foule : Ah ? Mais où elle va ? (En larmes, Rossignol court vers les loges, pousse la porte de l'une d'elles pour s'y réfugier et la referme) (La fenêtre s'ouvre) Papillon : Ah... Les pleurs du désenchantement, quelle douce musique à mes oreilles. (Crée un akuma) Envole toi petit akuma et va noircir son cœur ! (L'akuma sort du repaire et s'envole à travers Paris) (L'akuma se loge dans le micro de Rossignol) Papillon : Rossignoble, je suis le Papillon. On a voulu te réduire au silence. Grâce au pouvoir dont je te fais cadeau, le monde ne sera plus que chant et danse. Rossignoble : Vous êtes trop bon Papillon, Et maint'nant chantons. (En se transformant en super vilaine) Chloé : Le spectacle est terminé, rentrez chez vous. (Déçue, la foule commence à se disperser et à partir ; Chloé ricane de son exploit jusqu'au moment où un fouet la touche, elle et son père ; ils sont entourés d'une lumière rose) Chloé : Euh... (En constatant la surbrillance rose sur son corps) Rossignoble : Chantez, dansez, rimez Ou vous serez tous statufiés ! (Adrien se retourne en entendant Rossignoble à l'instar de Marinette, qui sort de sa loge après s'être revêtue normalement, et de la foule) La foule : Oh ? Chloé : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, celle-là ? Danser, faire des rimes ? Et pourquoi pas jouer d'la trompette tant qu'à f— (Se transforme soudainement en statue rose) Adrien et Marinette : Oh ! (Surpris par le sort de Chloé à l'instar des gens autour d'elle) Le maire : Chloé ! (Fixe Rossignoble) Rossignoble : Ahahahahahahahahaha... (Rigole machiavéliquement) Le maire : Pitié, pitié, J'accepte de rimer tout sauf être statufié. Rossignoble : Bravo ! (En auplaudissant le maire) Vous avez le bon tempo ! (Agit son fouet et statufie la foule présente) Marinette : (Retourne dans la loge) Allez, c'est à nous de jouer ! Tikki, transforme-moi ! Ha ! (Se transforme en Ladybug) Adrien : (Part se cacher à l'abris des regards) Est-ce que t'es prêt à donner de la voix ? Plagg, transforme-moi ! (Se transforme en Chat Noir) (Rossignoble statufie tous ceux qui s'enfuient avec son fouet dont l'une des statues bloque la circulation d'un bus qui oblige les passagers et le chauffeur à le quitter) Rossignoble : (Va se percher sur le toit) Chantez, dansez, rimez Ou vous serez tous statufiés ! Ladybug : (Attrappe à l'aide de son yoyo le micro de Rossignoble) J'te croyais fan de Chat Noir et moi, Rossignol. Tu devrais savoir qu'on s'bat contre les vilains. Rossignoble : Mais je suis Rossignoble désormais, Pour toujours et à jamais ! (Saisit le fil du yoyo puis attaque à coups de fouet Ladybug qui les évite) Et si tu t'interposes, Gare aux (QUOI ? STEKILOSE ? QUEL RIME EN -OSE ?? T-T) Ladybug : Tu dois reprendre tes esprits ! Ne laisse pas les mauvaises émotions t'envahir ! (En envoyant son yoyo vers Rossignoble qui le saisit et le fait tournoyer) Rossignoble : Et toi Ladybug, tu devrais être à mes côtés, Entre ceux qui empêchent de rimer et de danser ! (En attaquant Ladybug avec son propre yoyo) (Ladybug saute au sol, entraînant Rossignoble dans sa chute étant donné qu'elle tenait toujours le fil du yoyo) (Ladybug et Rossignoble continuent à s'affronter) Ladybug : Je peux t'aider, laisse-moi te désakumatiser. Rossignoble : Je n'te laisserai pas faire ça ! L'akuma est là et il le restera ! (Court vers Ladybug mais Chat Noir la fait trébucher avec son bâton) Chat Noir : Chat Noir entre dans la danse ? (En faisant tournoyer son bâton ; le pose et s'appuie dessus) (Rossignoble grommelle puis saute sur le toit du Petit Palais) Rossignoble : Finalement, vous êtes tous comme ces idiots ! Des rabat-joies qui veulent m'empêcher de rendre le monde plus beau ! Papillon : Rossignoble, touche-les ! S'il sont forcer de chanter et danser, Tu pourras les neutraliser. Et personne ne pourra enpêcher ton rêve de se réaliser. Le monde chant'ra pour l'éternité ! Rossignoble : Non mais vous pensez vraiment qu'à deux Vous vous en sortirez mieux ! Ladybug : À deux, on est toujours plus fort ! Chat Noir, je prends à gauche ! Chat Noir : C'est parti ! (Lagybug et Chat Noir foncent vers Rossignoble perchée sur le toit du Petit Palais, elle par la gauche et lui par la droite) (Ladybug et Chat Noir arrivent sur le toit et commencent à l'attaquer Rossignoble, elle en envoyant son yoyo et lui avec son bâton) Rossignoble : Ahahaha... (En esquivant leur attaque ; le yoyo s'enroule autour du bâton) Ladybug : Hé ! Attention ! (En récupérant son yoyo) Chat Noir : Oups ! Désolé Ma Lady ! (Rossignoble envoie un coup de fouet contre Chat Noir qui saute vers elle tandis que Ladybug renvoie son yoyo contre elle ; la super-vilaine esquive à nouveau ; Chat Noir est pris dans le fil du yoyo ; Ladybug lui fait éviter le 1er coup de fouet en le ramenant vers elle puis le porte en princesse mais ils sont touchés par le second, Ladybug fait tomber Chat Noir sur le coup ; leurs corps sont désormais enveloppés d'une lumière rose) Rossignoble : Bienv'nue dans ma comédie musicale ! J'espère qu'elle ne vous sera pas fatale ! (Rossignoble rit avec sarcasmes pendant que Chat Noir s'apprête à l'attaquer mais est arrêté par Ladybug) Ladybug : Attends ! Arrête-toi et danse ! Ou tu seras statufié... (Sa main gauche qui retient Chat Noir comment à se statufier) Euh... en conséquence ! (Sa main redevient normale ; commence à danser) Chat Noir : Oui, en plus il faut rimer, Non d'un matou... en papier. (Commence à danser aussi) Ladybug : Pfiou... Papillon : Excellent ! Ladybug et Chat Noir ne peuvent plus se défendre. Ils seront trop occupés à danser ou à rimer pour éviter d'être statufiés. Rossignoble à toi d'en profiter ! Leur Miraculous, il est temps de leur voler ! Rossignoble : Papillon me défie, À moi les Miraculous de nos amis ! (Ladybug envoie son yoyo contre Rossignoble) Ladybug : Chat Noir, garde ton sang-froid ! Pour risposter, il y a les danses de combats ! Chat Noir : Quoi ? Les danses de combats ? Mais oui ! Comme la capoeira ! (Chat Noir commence à reproduire des mouvements de la capoeira pour repousser Rossignoble qui riposte en leur donnant un coup de fouet avec son micro) Rossignoble : Ahahaha... Pourquoi le Chat Noir est si bête ? Il ne sait même pas combien font sept plus sept. Chat Noir : Bien sûr que je l'sais. C'est d'une simplicité, ça fait— Ladybug : (Coupe le vers de Chat Noir) Sept plus sept Ça fait vingt-sept ! Rossignoble : Hein ? (Déçue, Rossignoble s'attaque à Ladybug en lui envoyant des coups de fouet) Chat Noir : Ma Lady n'importe quoi ! Recompte sur tes doigts ! Ladybug : La solution de sept plus sept n'a pas de rimes. Donne-la et tu seras victime. (Évite un autre coup de Rossignoble) Aïe ! Chat Noir : Oh, j'ai failli donner ma langue au chat Ou pas, grâce à toi ! (En pointant du doigt Ladybug) Rossignoble : Ahahaha (En s'acharnant à nouveau à coup de fouet sur Ladybug et Chat Noir) Iya~ ! (Son dernier coup fait sauter les deux héros du toit) (Mais se faisant, Rossignoble les a perdu de vue) Rossignoble : (Regarde autour d'elle à leur recherche) Vous croyez que vous pouvez me rouler ? Mais vous finirez bien par vous fatiguer ! Et je pourrais vous statufier ! (Cachés derrière un bus, Ladybug jette un bref coup d'œil pour voir où est Rossignoble tout en continuant à danser avec Chat Noir) Ladybug : Nous devons nous concentrer Pour continuer à danser et rimer. Nous sommes trop désavantagés Une parade, nous devons trouver. Chat Noir : J'adhère mas chère et tendre, Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Ladybug : Il nous reste ma meilleure arme Le célèbre... Lucky Charm (En lançant son yoyo) (Le son du Lucky Charm attire l'attention de Rossignoble qui les a repéré ; le Lucky Charm se révèle être des menottes) Ladybug : Qu'est-ce que le destin nous envoie ? Des menottes à ce que j'vois. Chat Noir : Je sais qu'on doit l'arrêter Mais comment veux-tu la menotter ? (Ladybug analyse autour d'elle ; les menottes, la bague de Chat Noir et son yoyo clignotent) Ladybug : C'est pas pour elle mon minou, Elles sont pour nous. Chat Noir, Utilise ton pouvoir ! (Chat Noir s'apprête à invoquer son pouvoir mais ne le fait finalement pas) Ladybug : Pourquoi cette grimace ? Qu'est-ce qui t'tracasse ? Chat Noir : Oh, un problème infime, Je ne trouve pas de rimes. Ladybug : Je t'ai connu plus inspiré Quand tu joues les cœurs brisés. T'inquiète pas, c'est facile tu verras. Dis au revoir au pessimisme et bonjour à... Chat Noir : Bonjour à l'optimisme ! (En levant l'index gauche) Cataclysme ! (Ladybug se menotte à Chat Noir et attache son pied droit au pied gauche de son partenaire ; Rossignoble soulève le bus qui les cachait et le jette plus loin derrière elle) Rossignoble : Oh ! (Surprise, découvre Ladybug et Chat Noir liés) Ladybug : Attachés, nous ne faisons plus qu'un, Pas besoin de te faire un dessin. Maintenant que nous sommes liés Ça va cartonner ! Chat Noir : Nos mouvements s'harmonisant naturellement, Prends ça dans les dents ! (En donnant, harmonisé avec Ladybug, un direct du droit à Rossignoble qui tombe un peu plus loin) Ladybug : Quelle intelligence, Vous m'accordez cette danse ? Chat Noir : À vous l'honneur, Lady de mon cœur. (Ladybug et Chat Noir sautent vers Rossignoble et la combattent en l'acculant vers l'entrée du Grand Palais ; elle les contre à coups de fouet mais est finalement renvoyée par un coup de pied de nos deux héros vers l'intérieur du Grand Palais) Rossignoble : (Se dirige vers la scène et y monte en courant) Les règles, il faut les respecter, Ce que vous faites, c'est tricher. Ladybug : Face à un akumatisé, Fais ce qu'il te plaît. Chat Noir : On voit bien que tu es déçue, Parce que tu sais que tu as perdu. (En montant sur scène) (Plus énervée, Rossignoble continue à les combattre à coups de fouet ; Ladybug et Chat Noir réussissent à la déséquilibrer en la poussant vers l'arrière ; elle perd son micro que Chat Noir cataclysme) Ladybug et Chat Noir : Miraculous Ladybug ! (En jetant en l'air les menottes, les coccinelles magiques libèrent les personnes statufiées puis Ladybug et Chat Noir du sortilège) Ladybug : Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. (Ouvre son yoyo) Je te libère du Mal ! (Capture l'akuma) J'tai eu ! Bye bye petit papillon. (En libérant le papillon de son yoyo, Rossignol est désakumatisée) Ladybug et Chat Noir : Bien joué ! Rossignol : Ladybug ? Chat Noir ? J'peux pas y croire. (En étant relevé par les deux héros) Chat Noir : Vous avez été akumatisée par le Papillon mais maint'nant, tout est fini. Rossignol : Oh ! Alors j'ai été sauvée par vous deux ?! Mais c'est fantastique ! C'est merveilleux ! Ladybug : Et j'ai une petite idée pour que vous puissiez terminer votre clip sans problème. (Vient chuchoter son idée à l'oreille de Rossignol qui semble ravie de l'entendre) (Adrien, Ivan, Kim, Nino, Alix, Alya, Juleka, Marinette, Mylène et Rose regardent le clip "Miraculous" de Rossignol qui passe sur un grand écran plat) Refrain : ♫ Miraculous, porte-bonheur, Lady magique et Lady chance! Miraculous, Lady du cœur, Être héroïque en cas d'urgence! Miraculous ! ♫ (Plusieurs personnages dansent dans le clip : Juleka et Rose au Trocadéro ; Alya, Alix, Nino, Kim et Max devant l'Arc de Triomphe ; Mlle Mendeleiev, Mlle Bustier, Fred, M. Damoclès, Armand D'Argencourt, Roger, et un autre membre du personnel de l'école dans la cour du Collège Françoise Dupont ; Marc Anciel, Nathanaël, Mylène, Ivan et Sabrina devant l'Hôtel de Ville ; Ondine à la piscine ; Adrien, Marinette et Luka sur les bords du Canal Saint-Martin) Rose : C'est tellement mieux comme ça ! (En se levant de son siège) Mylène : Là au moins, tout l'monde participe. Alya : Et puis, même si Marinette et Adrien ressemblent à Ladybug et Chat Noir, on n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Marinette : J'suis d'accord. Ça m'aurait pas amuser de jouer Ladybug. C'était trop bien de pouvoir être avec vous. (Les filles viennent lui faire un câlin) Adrien : Moi aussi, j'préfère cette version. J'aurais jamais été crédible dans le rôle de Chat Noir. Marinette : Tu m'étonnes, un monde vous sépare. Adrien : Euh... (Surpris par ce que vient de dire Marinette) Marinette : (Se rend compte de sa bêtise et court vers Adrien pour s'expliquer) Euh... Euh... C'que j'veux dire c'est qu'en Chat Noir, tu serais plus nul qu'en vrai. Non, non ! C'est pas que tu sois nul en vrai, c'est juste que par rapport à Chat Noir, tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout quoi. Adrien : Ahahaha... Oh, tu n'ressembles pas à Ladybug non plus. Marinette : Hein ? Adrien : Euh... Ben oui... Enfin, ne le prends pas mal, j'suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas aussi drôle que toi. (Marinette et Adrien commencent à rire de ce qu'ils viennent de dire) en:Frightningale/Transcript Catégorie:Transcription Catégorie:Transcription Episode Catégorie:Transcription Saison 2